Absolute Zero
by El Emperador
Summary: Even in this world of Monsters and Yōkai, there is the legend of a race long forgotten, that is said to transcend Humans and Yōkai. Though considered a legend, they are still hailed as the 'Great Kings'. So when a young boy with a mysterious past and an uncertain future enters Youkai Academy, this world... will finally remember what stands at the top! [Naruto x Ura Moka]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire  
This story is in response to the challenge form **'Challenger'**_.  
_Betad by:** HaretaSora**

**Absolute Zero – Prologue  
**

* * *

A boy of about average height was sitting in a school bus. He had brown hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. He was dressed in a school uniform which consisted of a white button-up dress shirt with a red tie, over which he wore a green jacket and tan pants.

This was Tsukune Aono, age 15. He was your average teenager with no hobbies or specialties that would make him stand out among others his age. He had flunked every entrance exam to every High School he had applied to, but had somehow ended up in this mysterious school that his father had somehow found out about, called 'Yōkai Academy' – Which was apparently in the middle of nowhere. He hadn't even heard of such a school before but since this was the only High School that would even accept him, he didn't have much of a choice but to attend.

Tsukune let out a sigh. How exactly did he get accepted in this school anyway?

"**Hey kid! Are you… a new student enrolling at Y****ōkai Academy?" **

Tsukune looked up and instantly a chill ran down his spine as he saw the bus driver looking at him through the rear view mirror with glowing eyes that were shadowed by his hat.

"Ah… Yeah." Tsukune answered nervously.

"**Hehehe… In that case, you had better prepare yourself…" **The bus driver said chuckling darkly, before turning his head to look at Tsukune from over his shoulder with a single glowing eye **"Y****ōkai Academy is a... _veeerrry_ scary school!" **

'_Whaa!'_ Was the only thought that ran through his head when he heard the bus driver. Now he was getting a really bad feeling about going to this school.

Just then, the bus took a sharp turn and Tsukune heard a groan of pain and discomfort from behind him. He turned his head to look at the only other occupant of the bus aside from him and the creepy bus driver.

It was another boy that looked about the same age as him. He had spiky snow white hair, and slightly pale skin. His mouth was open as he took labored breaths and Tsukune could see that he had distinctively long and sharp canine teeth – which was pretty unusual. He couldn't see his eyes as the other boy had his eyes shut closed tightly.

He was wearing the same uniform as Tsukune with the first few buttons of his shirt undone, his green blazer left open, his tie loose, and a jade green crystal necklace around his neck. His shirt was untucked and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

He was leaning against the window with one arm around his stomach. His breathing labored, his face growing even paler and was sweating heavily. All in all he looked like he would fall over and die at any moment.

Tsukune had of course known about him the whole time but when he first entered the bus, the guy was asleep and had been asleep the whole time, but it looked like he was awake now.

Growing a little concerned about his fellow student's well-being, he walked over to the white haired boy to check on him. "Hey! Are you alright?" Tsukune asked as he put a hand on his shoulder with a concerned look on his face.

The guy just opened his right eye and Tsukune could see a sapphire blue eye with a slit for pupil which made him think how unusual that was as well. The then guy looked at him for a moment before looking like he was about to speak but was cut off by another voice

"He`s fine, he just has a severe case of motion sickness. This always happens when he travels."

Tsukune turned his attention towards the one who had just spoken and saw that it was a… cat!? It had reddish-orange fur and slitted blood red eyes. It was currently laying on the white haired boy`s lap and looking at Tsukune with a bored look.

It took a while for Tsukune to finally realize what had just happened. "HOLY CRAP! It's a talking orange cat!" he yelled out in shock once he did realize.

The cat looked irritated at that and while despite his current situation the white haired boy gave a weak chuckle before his face turned green as he tried not to puke. "Hey! I am not a cat! I am an exceed!" the now known to be 'exceed' shouted back at Tsukune.

"A-Anyways, I am Tsukune Aono, a freshman at Yōkai Academy." Tsukune introduced himself, still freaked out at seeing a talking orange cat… or exceed.

The exceed just scoffed a little before introducing themselves anyway. "I am Kurama and this here is Naruto Namikaze, also a freshman at Yōkai Academy."

Though, before they could continue with their conversation the bus driver spoke up, gaining their attention

"**You kids better buckle up… see that tunnel over there?" **he spoke in the same spooky tone, pointing at the tunnel right in front of them. **"Once we cross this… _loooong_ tunnel… we`ll be right in front of the school." **He finished and once again began to chuckle darkly as the bus entered the tunnel and everything went black.

* * *

"It's like an entirely different world on this side!" Tsukune Aono said to himself as he looked at the surroundings and true to his word it really did look like a different world compared to the other side of the tunnel.

It seemed like a world that looked like it came straight out of a horror movie. "And that must be the school building." He said once again a little shakily as he looked off towards what could only be described as a haunted mansion, which was surrounded by a dead forest and a graveyard with lightning crackling in the background and shivered.

"Never! I`m never riding a stupid bus ever again!"

Tsukune turned his attention towards Naruto, who had just said that, and saw him holding his stomach with his arms and his shoulders slumped still looking pretty messed up, guess that ride really did take its toll on him.

"You say that every time you ride on a bus, or any form of transportation for that matter, but somehow you always end up riding another one anyway." It was Kurama, who had now sprouted two wings on his back as he was floating just above Naruto`s head, that had spoken.

Seeing that the cat could not only talk but also fly, Tsukune looked at Kurama in amazement, what was up with this cat anyway… oh wait! It was an exceed, whatever that was.

"**You two better be careful… In this school****, ****I`d watch my back if I were you…" **The bus driver spoke in some last minute advice or something, and with that he drove away, leaving the three to just stare at the retreating form of the bus in silence. Well, Naruto and Kurama watched in deadpan silence while Tsukune was scared out of his mind.

Once the bus was out of sight Naruto turned his attention towards Tsukune, who was still rooted at the same spot looking at where the bus had just disappeared to, and could easily tell that he was scared out of his mind by the bus driver's words and not to mention the freaky surroundings. Not that Naruto could blame him though.

"So! You're Tsukune Aono right!? I don't think we got to properly introduce ourselves." Naruto said gaining Tsukune`s attention who turned his head towards Naruto, as he began to walk towards him with Kurama now resting on his shoulder. "Well anyway, I am Naruto Namikaze and you`ve already met Kurama, it's nice to meet you." Naruto said once he reached Tsukune and extended his hand for him to shake.

"Y-yes, it`s nice to meet you as well." Tsukune replied as he took Naruto`s hand.

"Well, we might as well get going or else we will be late for the entrance ceremony." Naruto said as he looked towards the school building and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, it sure did look like a haunted mansion but then again what should he expect from a school for monsters.

Tsukune nodded his head "Y-yeah, we probably should get going." He replied as he picked up his bags and began to walk towards the school building, together with Naruto walking beside him.

The two began to make small talk as they walked through the pathway leading to the school building. Naruto had to admit, he rather liked Tsukune as he was a nice and friendly kind of guy - despite the fact that he was human. Though then again he had never really been one to look down on other beings, be they humans or monsters.

As the two continued to walk towards the school all the while talking to each other, Naruto suddenly smelled someone approaching them rather fast. He looked towards the direction of the scent and his eyes widen as he saw a pink haired girl riding a bicycle coming their way and it looked as though she had lost control of her bicycle.

"COMING THROUGH!" The pink haired girl shouted as she approached them, Naruto sidestepped and dodged but Tsukune on the other hand noticed her a little too late and the girl ran straight into him, sending them both crashing to the ground hard. All the while Naruto and Kurama looked on with amused looks on their faces.

"Ow! What the hell did just happen?" Tsukune said to himself dazed and confused, not understanding what just hit him. As he was still trying to get his bearings together, he felt that his hand was resting on something rather soft, he gave it a slight examining squeeze and the action earned him a moan causing his eyes to snap open and his body to freeze in place when he saw that his hand was resting on someone`s thigh, a girl`s thigh to be more precise. He soon started to move his eyes from the thigh to the girls face and blushed when he came face to face with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Oh! I am so sorry, I suddenly got all dizzy." The girl said as she finally came to and slowly opened her eyes to see a brown haired boy looking at her.

They both just looked at each other for a little while before finally realizing the current position they were in; causing them both to blush hard. Tsukune immediately removed his hand as and staggered back

"It's not what you think, really! I`m sorry!" Tsukune said frantically as he moved his arms around in an attempt to prevent the girl from killing him while the girl just stared at him with her still blushing face when his nose suddenly began to bleed due to the close proximity earlier.

"Oh, you`re bleeding!" The girl said when she saw his bleeding nose and immediately began to look into her jacket`s pocket and pulled out a handkerchief as she moved over to Tsukune to wipe the blood from his nose when she suddenly froze.

"I – I can`t." She began say to herself quietly as she looked down and began to fidget slightly "I… shouldn't… but that smell…" The girl continued to mutter to herself.

Tsukune looked at the girl confused wondering what she was muttering about.

'_Oh! This is going to be good!" _Naruto thought as he had been watching the whole interaction between Tsukune and the pink haired girl in silent amusement and knew what was about to happen, he of course knew that the girl was a vampire, he had smelled it a mile away, and Tsukune was a human, so when a vampire was exposed to human blood…

"Sorry!" The girl suddenly began as she grabbed Tsukune`s face with her hands "I can`t help it, you see I'm a vampire!" she finished as she bit into Tsukune`s neck and began to suck his blood.

Tsukune just stared at her for a second, before reality finally hitting him and he began to freak out. The girl, also having realized what she had done, instantly let go of Tsukune, who was freaking out at having his blood sucked.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to!" She said nervously.

"You sucked my blood!" Tsukune screamed as he stood up and staggered back from her.

"I am so sorry, it's just that I lose control of myself at the scent of blood, I am a vampire after all." She explained.

Tsukune just looked at her. _'Vampire? …She is joking, right?' _He thought to himself uncertainly.

But before he could say anything another voice called out.

"Omote!"

All four of them turned towards the voice and saw another girl approaching them fast on another bicycle, though unlike the pink haired girl she was able to pull to a stop perfectly. She immediately got off of her bike and went over to the pink haired girl.

She looked like an almost identical twin of the pink haired girl except for the hair and eyes, where instead of having pink hair, the girl had silver hair and ruby red eyes unlike the pink haired girl`s emerald green. Naruto had to admit that unlike the pink haired girl who had more of a cute and innocent look to her, this girl had a more mature and sexy look about her.

"Omote! What have I told you about going off on your own?" The silver haired girl said to the pink haired girl, who was now known as Omote.

"Uh… Not to." Omote replied sheepishly.

"Then explain why did you go off on your own?" The silver haired girl asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I am sorry Ura-chan but I didn't want to be late on my first day of school so I went on ahead." Omote said to, the now known to be, Ura.

Ura was about to say something when she smelled the lingering scent of blood and turned her head towards where the scent was coming from to see a brown haired boy standing a couple of feet away from them, and another white haired boy leaning against a tree with an orange cat on his shoulder who was looking at them amused for some reason. She also noticed that the brown haired boy had his hand clasped on the left side of his neck. She looked at the where the brown haired boy was clasping his hand, the scent of blood, then looked at her sister and then again at the boy before her eyes widen in realization and turned her attention towards Omote again.

"You actually the sucked blood of another living being!?" She said to Omote shocked.

"Yeah, well, he was bleeding and I couldn't help myself after I caught the scent of his blood." Omote said blushing.

"You need to learn to better control yourself!" Ura scolded.

"But Ura-chan, it smelled so good!" Omote whined.

"You know, as amusing as it is to watch all of this, I think we should get going before we miss the entrance ceremony." Naruto, who had been silent up to that point, spoke up noticing that they were running late.

They all turned their attention towards Naruto – with Kurama on his shoulder – who had stopped leaning against the tree and slowly approached Tsukune and stood right next to him.

"And who are you?" Ura asked with her arms crossed over her chest

"Don't you know its impolite to ask for someone else`s name before giving your own first, vampire." Naruto said with an amused grin.

Ura looked irked at that but decided to tolerate him anyway. "I am Ura Moka Akashiya, a first year student."

"And I am Omote Moka Akashiya, also a first year student. We are twins!" Omote said happily.

"Well, what do you know, we are also a first year students," Naruto said pointing towards himself and Tsukune, "I am Naruto Namikaze and this little guy here is Kurama." He introduced, pointing towards himself and Kurama, who scoffed at being called 'little' but otherwise remained silent.

"Tsukune Aono." Tsukune introduced himself as he finally let go of his neck.

"I have to ask," Omote began as she nervously fidgeted, "You two don't have a problem with vampires, do you?" She finished as she looked at them nervously, with even Ura looked at the two at that, waiting for their response.

Tsukune just stared at her, still a little unsure about the whole vampire thing, though it didn't look like they were joking and Naruto didn't seem to deny it and even referred to Ura as a vampire earlier, while Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sudden unexpected question.

"They are fine by me; I don't really have a problem with vampires." Tsukune said, not having encountered a vampire before so it's not like he had a problem with them and besides, these two seemed nice enough.

"Don't really care weather you're a vampire or not." Naruto said as he shrugged his shoulders. "So, we`re cool." While Kurama just remained silent

"That`s great," Omote exclaimed happily. "Since you two don't seem to have a problem with vampires, maybe we can be friends!"

"Yeah, sure." Tsukune replied, happy that a cute girl wanted to be friends with him.

"Sure, why not." Naruto replied. "Now, I think that we should get going or we`ll be late." Naruto said as they soon gathered their things and began to make their way towards the school building. During their journey to school Tsukune and Omote were talking to each other while Naruto started to talk with Ura and Kurama just lazed on Naruto`s shoulder, while occasionally throwing his opinion in here and there.

* * *

"Well good morning students! If you are new here, welcome to Yōkai Academy. My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I`ll be your homeroom teacher." The teacher said addressing the class. "Now I am sure that all of you already know this but Yōkai Academy is a school exclusively for monsters!"

When Tsukune heard what the teacher just said, he began to freak out …again. He couldn't believe it, just this morning he had come across two vampires and now a whole school full of monsters! While Naruto, who was sitting by the window to Tsukune`s left with Kurama sleeping on the desk, wasn't really paying any attention to the teacher, instead opted to look out of the window, as the teacher went on and on about co-existing with humans, the rules of the school and such.

"Hey teach! Why not just eat the human boys and molest the girls?" A brown haired student who was sitting to Tsukune`s right asked arrogantly.

Tsukune began to panic at hearing that while Naruto just looked at the student from the corner of his eye before once again looking out of the window, not even bothering to say anything as he already knew it was a waste of time.

Before the teacher could answer however, the door to the classroom opened and in came Omote with Ura following behind her at a slower pace. "I`m so sorry we are late!" Omote said as she reached the teacher.

"Oh! Don't worry, it's alright." Nekonome replied. "Go ahead and introduce your selves."

"Hi! I am Omote Moka Akashiya and this is my twin Ura Moka Akashiya." Omote introduced herself and Ura to the class excitedly, while Ura just looked on uninterested.

The class erupted into murmurs as they looked at the two 'goddesses' – in their opinion. As the students were murmuring with each other, Omote caught the sight of Tsukune, who looked a little surprised at seeing them, and Naruto, who looked bored out of his mind, looking at them as she immediately went over to the two.

"Tsukune, Naruto! I am so glad we are in the same class!" She exclaimed happily while Ura followed her sister and gave a nod to the two, which Tsukune returned with a little nervous smile and a nod while Naruto grinned at them and waved a little.

The two then took the vacant seats right behind Naruto and Tsukune, Omote took the seat behind Tsukune and Ura took the seat behind Naruto.

When the class finally calmed down, Nekonome addressed the class again. "Now where were we? Ah yes! You're Saizo Komiya, right?" She asked the brown haired student from earlier. "Well to answer you, there is no chance of that happening since in this school all the students and teachers are monsters and you see this school is enclosed in a giant secret barrier, isolating it from the human world but even if somehow a human did wondered in here… they would be killed immediately." Nekonome finished her explanation.

Tsukune once again began to panic, while Naruto looked up at that and raised his hand.

"Yes?" Nekonome asked as she noticed Naruto`s raised hand.

"I find it stupid that on one hand you claim to want to co-exist with humans and on the other hand you say that you will kill any who comes in here! I don't see how that is going to help us co-exist with them. All that will help achieve is more conflict and breed more hatred." Naruto said as he looked at the teacher with a serious look, finding her notion ridiculous.

The entire class became silent and looked Naruto surprised at hearing his words, even Ura looked at him surprised. Nekonome was also silently staring at Naruto, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know… but that has been the school policy since the very beginning." Nekonome answered uncertainly since she knew that what Naruto had said was true. After a while of thinking she decided to drop the subject and start the class.

* * *

'_It's a dream! It`s gotta be a dream!' _was the thought that was running through Tsukune`s head as he was dragged around by Omote who had her arm wrapped around his. He just couldn't believe it as here he was, a simple human, stuck in a school full of nothing but monsters and if he was found out he was to be killed! He just couldn't believe his luck.

Naruto, along with Kurama flying above his head, and Ura walking beside him were tailing behind the two by just a few feet. As they kept walking Ura noticed that they were getting a lot of looks from the rest of student body - looks of lust and jealousy.

She felt her left eyebrow twitch from all the looks of lust and jealousy she was getting, though mostly from the jealous looks that the females who were giving Naruto lustful looks and would turn and glare at her with jealousy. Now on the contrary to what most would believe Ura actually wasn't used to such looks, having grown up in the human world for most of her life where she felt like she didn't belong, so all these looks from other monsters was something very new to her – and very annoying.

She turned her head to look at Naruto and saw that he wasn't really bothered by the looks in the slightest and was simply ignoring them. She figured that he was used to all of this more or less.

"You're pretty popular with the ladies." She said to Naruto causing him turned his head to look at her before letting out a sigh.

"Unfortunately, fan girls are a problem he has to deal with no matter where he goes." Kurama said causing the two to look at the orange cat who landed on Ura`s shoulder. "You actually haven't seen anything, it can get really funny to watch him struggle to get away from his fan girls. In fact he has been almost raped by fan girls quite a few time in past." Kurama said with a look that said he was clearly enjoying it.

Ura looked at Naruto with a surprised look as he looked away with a blush, making her let out a small laugh as she imagined Naruto running away from his fan girls and almost getting raped by them.

Hearing her laugh Naruto looked at her before grinning at her. "What about you?" Naruto asked, causing her to stop laughing and look at Naruto. "You also seem to be the center of attraction from the male side, I am sure you have had fan boys before!"

"For your information, I haven't had to deal with any of this before." Ura replied as she sighed though her eyebrow began to twitch again when she noticed the girls glaring at her even more than before, probably thinking that she was flirting with Naruto.

Naruto looked at her twitching eyebrow then to the girls who were glaring at her – who would stop glaring and blush when they saw him looking at them – then looking at Ura again before grinning.

"Aw! Is Ura-chan jealous!?" Naruto teased causing her to lightly blush before crossing her arms and looking away.

"As if! Why would I be jealous, I am just irritated at them for constantly glaring at me." She said, her blush completely gone and an irritated look on her face.

"Aw, you don't have to be shy." Naruto said as he draped an arm over her shoulder. "I knew you would fall for my manly charms and handsome looks!"

"In your dreams!" She exclaimed as she tried to push away from him.

"It's ok! You don't have to worry, I`m not going to leave you for them!" Naruto said completely disregarding what she had just said.

"I told you that's not it!" Ura replied as the two bickered with each, not noticing that they were falling behind Tsukune and Omote, that is until they were interrupted by Kurama who had been watching them silently, amused.

"As amusing as it is to watch you two flirt like that," Kurama said seriously interrupting the two causing them to look at him and had the decency to blush at what he had just said, "I think we`ve got bigger problems at hand." He finished pointing ahead of them when they looked at what he was pointing at, their eyes widened slightly before their faces hardened, for there was the brown haired student from earlier holding Tsukune by the collar while Omote trying to get him to stop. "I believe his name was Saizo Komiya." Kurama finished with the same serious look.

Ura immediately rushed to her sister while Naruto calmly began to walk towards them at a slower pace, his face slowly turning devoid of any emotions.

"So tell me, why would smoking hot chicks like you two be hanging out with a pair of losers like these two?" Saizo asked as he held up Tsukune by the collar.

"Who we hang out with is none of your business!" Ura replied with a serious expression as she approached them.

Saizo was about to say something when suddenly a cold wind picked up around them and the arm with which he was holding Tsukune sliced open with blood flying out of the wound and just as quickly freeze into ice crystal along with the wound which caused him to let go of Tsukune and clutch onto his arm as he gritted his teeth, he looked up angrily at who had done it and when he did, he completely froze in his place.

Ura, Omote and Tsukune were all shocked at what just happened and turned their heads to see Naruto calmly walking towards them, his face emotionless and his eyes a cold indifferent with a cold and merciless aura surrounding him.

Saizo on the other hand was completely frozen in his place with wide eyes; he couldn't move or even speak. The moment he made eye contact with those cold unnerving sapphire blue eyes, he felt his very soul itself freeze. He could even see a silhouette of a huge figure behind Naruto – the only thing he could even make out of the shadowed figure was the huge slitted blue eye – snarling at him, daring him to make a move.

As Naruto continued to calmly walk towards Saizo and was just a few feet away from him, someone grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. It was Omote, who had recovered from her shock and grabbed his arm to prevent him from fighting Saizo, but she instantly froze in fear when he turned his cold blue eyes to her, though Naruto`s eyes softened slightly when he saw her scared face.

"Please don't," Omote began with fear clear in her voice "please don't fight." She finished pleadingly.

Naruto looked at her for a while before closing his eyes and conceding as the cold aura around him vanished, along with the coldness in his eyes. Omote then proceeded to grab him and Tsukune before dragging them away and Ura, with Kurama on her shoulder, following them, leaving a completely scared and shaken up Saizo behind.

* * *

After the whole ordeal, the group of five made their way to the rooftop. Tsukune was still very shaken up from the experience since it was his first time witnessing a monster's strength and needless to say he was scared for dear life. Though what truly scared him even more than Saizo was Naruto!

The way his eyes looked like two orbs of cold glaciers that seemed like they could freeze your soul, the way his face was devoid of any life or emotion, and the way he walked like he had the cold wind of death surrounding him. His fear of Saizo was completely overshadowed by the fear he felt of Naruto at that moment and he was glad that it was over.

Though what Tsukune didn't know was that he wasn't the only one who had been scared of Naruto at that moment. Omote and even Ura – though she would never admit it – had been just as scared. Their vampire instincts screaming at them to run and not look back at that… monster, to never get on his bad side but they couldn't even move from their spots.

It was something that Ura couldn't understand since they were vampires, the strongest monsters in existence and yet her instincts had gone haywire in fright by just being in Naruto`s presence, which wasn't even directed at her.

Ura knew one thing, Naruto was not someone to be messed around with. The feeling of his presence wasn't that of someone just stronger than her, no, it was of a being far superior to her in every way. It was like the difference between them was like that of day and night, like the distance between them was that of heaven and earth. She just couldn't understand, there couldn't possibly exist a race that was so far superior to even vampires… right?

"Wow! That was really scary," Omote said as she leaned on the railing. She had never been so scared in her entire life, though not of Saizo, but Naruto, the way his eyes looked so cold that it completely froze her in her. She didn't know what came over her when she went to stop him but she had only been able to muster up the courage to say something to him when his eyes softened at seeing her. "Are you sure you're ok?" She turned and asked Tsukune, who still looked pretty shaken up.

"Yeah, I`m fine." Tsukune replied before turning to Naruto. "Thanks for the help Naruto." Tsukune said to Naruto, though it was obvious he was still a little scared of him.

Naruto looked at Tsukune for a while before closing his eyes and sighing. "Look, I'm sorry for scaring you guys like that but," Naruto began as he scratched the back of his head before opening his eyes again and looked at them, "I just can`t bear the thought of someone trying to hurt my friends." Naruto finished with a look in his eyes that none of them could define.

Omote sensing the change in Naruto's mood, decided to change the subject. "Well anyways," She began to say, though a little awkwardly, "So you're a Yuki Otoko* Naruto?" She asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Naruto looked at her, knowing what she was trying to do and was inwardly grateful as he didn't want to think about _that, _before giving her an almost mysterious smirk. "Whatever gave you the idea that I was a Yuki Otoko?" He asked her, catching Ura's attention as she too had considered that he was a Yuki Otoko, and also Tsukune`s as he didn't know anything about monsters.

"You mean you're not!?" Omote blinked in confusion, "But didn't you use ice earlier? So I thought you were a snowman… but if you're not a Yuki Otoko than what kind of monster are you?" She asked, wanting to know what he was as the only monsters she even knew who could use ice were Yuki Otoko and Yuki Onna but if he wasn't a snowman then what was he!?

"Sorry Omote-chan but that would be telling!" Naruto replied as he winked at her. "And besides I don't wanna spoil the surprise for when you see me in my true form." He said causing her to pout and Ura to look almost disappointed.

She had considered the possibility of him being a Ice Man but at the same time had also thought that he couldn't possibly be one. She had been very curious as to what he was, but it seemed like he wasn't going to tell them anytime soon.

"Oh!" Omote said with a pout, disappointed at his response "So what type of monster are you, Tsukune?" She asked, turning towards Tsukune, who began to panic, as he debated on weather to tell them he was human or not, but if he did then he would be killed.

Naruto and Kurama just looked at Omote with raised eyebrows, both thinking the same thing; she couldn't possibly not know that Tsukune was human even after sucking his blood …right!? While Ura gave a small sigh at her sister being an airhead, practically everything about Tsukune screamed human, his scent, and behavior towards monsters. Not to mention her sister had even sucked his blood and yet she was still oblivious to fact that he was human.

"Oh, wait! We aren't supposed to reveal that to each others!" Omote began who was oblivious to Naruto and Kurama`s incredulous looks. "Never mind, you don't have to tell me!" she finished.

"But I already know what you two are since you told me you`re vampires." Tsukune began as he looked at her for a while, causing her to blush slightly in embarrassment and mutter something about not knowing, before continuing, "You know, you two don't really look like vampires." he finished as he looked at two.

Even Naruto looked at them as he too had wondered about that since despite smelling that they were vampires he couldn't really sense their Yōki and couldn't really see any vampire like traits like the long fangs and blood red eyes with slits for pupils. While Kurama already knowing about such things just stayed quiet and let Ura and Omote explain.

"Well, maybe not right now but… you see these rosaries?" Omote said as she pointed at the identical rosaries that she and Ura were wearing. "If we were to take these off we would change and turn into our vampire forms!" She finished her explanation.

"These rosaries are actually charmed seals that are designed to seal away our vampiric powers." Ura began, deciding to give a better explanation, "Only taking them off will release our full powers and we will take on our vampire forms." She said pausing for a while and looking at the Rosario around her neck before continuing, "Though, we ourselves can not take them off."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding and so did Tsukune.

"Well, why don't we explore the school some more!?" Omote suggested excitedly with them all nodding their heads in agreement as they soon started to explore the school.

* * *

It was late at night with the school day already over and the students were all in their dorm rooms either sleeping or doing something else, all except for Naruto who could be found sitting on the rooftop of the dorms, eating ice, with Kurama lying next to him.

Naruto was looking at the moon lost in his thoughts as he continued to eat ice. He was thinking about his first day at school and he could say that it had been interesting so far but there was something that had him worried a little.

As finished the last piece of ice, he stood up all the while not taking his eyes off the moon before looking at Kurama from the corner of his eye.

"Kurama" Naruto began, causing Kurama to open an eye and look at Naruto. "I want you to do something for me…"

* * *

"Ura-chan!" Omote shouted in worry as she watched her sister getting slammed into a tree as she held onto the beaten form of Tsukune.

'_Damn it!' _Ura thought as she slowly got up. _'If only I could take this Rosario off, I could teach this fool his place!' _she thought angrily as she glared at Saizo who was in his monster form and gritted her teeth. _'But I can`t do much in this sealed state.'_

"What`s the matter Ura Akashiya!? Is that all you`ve got!?" Saizo asked smugly as he stared down at her causing her to glare at him even more heatedly. "If so then you better just stay still and be my women!" Saizo exclaimed loudly as he made a dash for Ura again but before he could get anywhere near her, a wall of ice rose from the ground, halting Saizo in his tracks.

Just as the wall of ice appeared, a cold sense of dread washed over them all, as the world around them turned freezing cold. The sky itself began to darken as dark ominous clouds began to cover it completely and a cold mist surrounded the world around them, shielding their sight of the surroundings.

Somehow, they all had the same feeling; they recognized this coldness.

Ura released a small sigh. "You're late!" she said seemingly to no one.

"Sorry about being late but you see," A voice came from within the mist that they recognized as Naruto`s, and could hear steady footsteps making their way from within the mist.

"I got lost on the road of life." Naruto finished once he was out of the mist and they saw that he wasn't wearing his school uniform anymore, though they could understand as the school was long over. He was wearing a dark blue sleeveless t-shirt with the words 'ABSOLUTE ZERO' written vertically on the left side of the front, and black cargo pants.

His face was once again devoid of emotion with his eyes like the coldest of glaciers, that held nothing but a cold indifference as he continued to calmly walk towards Saizo, who was shocked and scared at seeing the… monster that showed him his own death by just a simple glance of his eyes.

Naruto calmly walked towards him, stopping just a few meters away from him, looking at him with those same unnervingly cold and indifferent sapphire eyes of his. He didn't utter a simple word or make even the slightest movement, looking completely relaxed as he waited for Saizo to make his move.

Saizo on the other hand, who was once again frozen in his place, grit his teeth in anger at how easily this… monster could scare him, make him freeze in his spot in fear, and at how easily he could crush his will to fight and make him give up and hide somewhere away from this monster.

His body continued to shake in rage as his anger began to rise, and soon he gave a roar of rage as he dashed towards Naruto, not making the same mistake of looking him in the eyes, and punched him with all his might causing a shock-wave to erupt outwards from the power behind his punch, however…

His punch didn't even faze Naruto in the slightest; he hadn't even budged from his spot and just stared at Saizo with indifferent eyes not looking the slightest bit affected.

Naruto slowly fisted his right hand as he began to raise his left before lightly _swatting _Saizo's massive right arm away, though that light swat had enough force for Saizo's arm to impact on his back. He then raised his right arm before punching Saizo in his mid-section sending him crashing into the mountain on the other end of the clearing causing dust to pick up, and when it cleared it showed Saizo`s beaten and bruised form with his eyes rolled towards the back of his head, unconscious.

The others watched on shocked at how easily Naruto beat Saizo, though Ura wasn't that shocked. She knew that she could beat Saizo just as easily in her released vampire form and despite knowing that Naruto was very strong and someone like Saizo wouldn't really stand a chance again him, she was still a little surprised at seeing that Saizo was completely and utterly powerless against Naruto.

Naruto just looked at Saizo indifferently for a little while before turning away and beginning to walk towards the others, the coldness around them slowly fading away as the sky cleared and the mist disappearing as well as Naruto`s emotionless demeanor gone and back with his casualness.

"N-Naruto… why are you here? How did you know what was going on?" Tsukune asked as he didn't remember Naruto being there when all this started and it started not too long ago.

"Why? To help you of course." Naruto replied easily before continuing. "And as to how I knew what was going on? Well, I had Kurama here follow you guys since I knew that Saizo would not just let this go and I knew that once he took his monster form, you guys wouldn't be able to deal with him as Ura-chan and Omote-chan had their powers sealed and you Tsukune…" Naruto said as he trailed off at the end.

"Anyways, I heard from Kurama that you were planning on leaving the school." Naruto asked causing him to nod his head "Why?"

"Because, I don't belong here, after all I am just a – "

"And you think we care weather you`re a human or not!" Naruto said cutting off Tsukune, causing him to look at Naruto with wide eyes, as he muttered a quiet 'how did you know?' though it was ignored by Naruto. "To me it doesn't matter in the least whether you're a monster or a human, all that matters is that you're my friend!" Naruto then looked at Ura and Omote. "And I think they feel the same way." He finished.

"He`s right you know." Omote began as a few tears ran down her face. "I know that I reacted badly to you being human and I am sorry but to be honest with you…" she paused, "all I have ever wanted was to have friends and it doesn't matter if they are humans or monsters." She finished as she gave him a teary eyed smile while Ura just remained silent.

Tsukune looked at them all before looking down as he began to think about his situation and after a while of thinking. "I'm sorry," Tsukune began quietly as he finally reached a decision "but you know what, I think I'll stay to see how things go." He finished as he had decided it was worth staying with his friends. This caused Omote to smile brightly and crash Tsukune in a hug while Naruto grinned at him, even Kurama gave a small grin.

Ura didn't say anything as she wasn't all that close to Tsukune as she was with Naruto or even Kurama, though her sister and Naruto seemed to be quite fond of him and despite not seeing Tsukune as a friend, she did see him as an acquaintance and besides. He was different from the other humans she had come across and didn't seem to have a problem with them being vampires, so he may even be a potential friend.

"Well now that this entire ruckus is solved, let's get going to the cafeteria, I'm hungry and want some ramen and ice ASAP!" Naruto said cheerfully as they began to walk towards the school building with Kurama once again resting on Naruto`s shoulder.

"I can understand ramen but… why ice?" Tsukune asked a little confused as to why would he want to eat ice. Ura and Omote also looked at Naruto.

"Well you see, ice is my element so I can eat ice to replenish my energy, kind of like how vampires need to drink blood." Naruto replied.

"Then why don't you eat your own ice?" Ura asked as she had seen him create and control ice and if he needed ice to replenish his energy, why can't he eat his own?

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea! And why don't you drink your own blood?" Naruto asked her back looking at her like she was stupid or something.

"Why would I want to do that?" Ura asked with an annoyed frown.

"It's kind of the same thing." Naruto replied as he turned his head from her and looked ahead.

They continued to talk and bicker amongst themselves as they walked back to the school building.

* * *

**_To be continued...  
_**

_*** **__Yuki Otoko- Male counterpart to Yuki Onna according to RosarioWiki._

_**AN:**__ DONE! Well that`s the prologue for my newest story**, **_**'Absolute Zero'**_! Hope you guys liked it. :D _

_This story was another challenge to me, from _**'Challenger' **_this time; I liked his idea very much and accepted._

_Well anyways, can any of you tell what monster Naruto is in this story!? I left some clues as to what he is and think it's pretty obvious._

_A candy to any of you who can tell what he is! _

_This also isn't a crossover with Fairy Tail! _

_The paring is Naruto x Ura Moka and Tsukune x Omote Moka! I like Tsukune so thought of pairing him with Omote and since I think that the fights between the girls over Tsukune are what makes Rosario + Vampire interesting so I went with Ura and Omote twins idea and thought of keeping Omote and Tsukune`s relations that way and pairing Naruto with Ura._

_Having Kurama in the story as an exceed was a random idea and so was his fan girls as I thought it would be funny to give him some fan girls. And yes Kurama is still the same lazy ass who is sleeping most of the time._

_Well now then, if you have any question, suggestion, opinions etc. please let me know through a Review or a PM and I`ll answer you guys for sure! (Though I`d prefer a review)_

**SPOILER ALERT: **_Did you guys read the last Naruto chapter!? It turned out to be the most interesting chapter in like the entire ARC, though I have to admit, I was shocked at what Sasuke did as I honestly wasn't expecting it and thought that maybe he changed and would accept the peace but it turned out to be completely different… the guy wants to destroy everything and then rebuild it!? _

_I mean come on, why now!? When the five Great Villages had come to an understanding and had began to see each others as more of comrades than enemies and were well on their way towards peace with each other and now he comes and clams to wanting to bring a revolution!?_

_I mean who does he think he`s kidding! Wasn't he the one involved with starting the Fourth War and here he goes blaming it all on the Gokage, claiming it was their fault for the whole situation and wanting to put them out of their misery!? If you ask me he`s just still mad that the Gokage played him like a kid when he attacked the Gokage meeting and was nearly killed… makes me kinda wish they did kill him at the time…_

_I honestly felt really sad for Hagoromo, even after he divided his power evenly between his two sons; the end result was still the same… Though I don't understand that why didn't Sasuke`s Rinnegan vanish like Naruto`s Sage Transformation and Kakashi`s Sharingan… Maybe Naruto`s Sage Transformation will be back as Hagoromo said that the Biju could appear within Naruto or when Hagoromo disappears, Sasuke`s Rinnegan will then vanish._

_I was honestly beginning to like Sasuke a little but man did he crush that by being an even bigger ass than before and I returned to disliking him all over again… _

_Though what I did see coming was Naruto and Sasuke`s up-coming fight. I always knew they were gonna fight it out, heck it was mention many times over, mainly by Obito and, Naruto and Sasuke themselves. And that is where it gets truly interesting! _

_Can't wait for the next chapter to see their fight which will mark the end of Naruto Manga… I am really sad at that thought of Naruto ending!_

_Well all my rambling aside… Don't forget to leave a REVIEW!_

_**\- El Emperador**_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire or any other elements used in the story.  
This story is in response to the challenge form **'Challenger'**_.  
_**_Please Note:_** All REVIEWS will be answered on my **facebook** page after a 24-hour period._  
_Betad by:** HaretaSora**

**Absolute Zero – Chapter 1**

* * *

Lying on his back on the completely frozen solid _futon,_ Naruto stared at an equally frozen ceiling. Actually, everything within his dorm room was frozen to ice – save from himself.

The atmosphere within the room was serene as the morning light seeped in through the open window and got reflected on the ice crystals covering the walls and the ceiling, casting an ethereal glow inside the room.

Now what led to this situation had to do with how Naruto was woken up from his sleep earlier.

As he had slept, he had dreamt of heaven. The pleasant dream of where a butt-naked Naruto had been swimming in an ocean of ramen! The broth replacing the water with noodles frozen to ice that he had been eating to his heart's content while laughing heartedly. As he had been savoring the heavenly taste of Ramen and Ice at the same time was when his dream of heaven got interrupted by the demonic noise from the depths of hell itself.

The shrieking noise had been so evilly powerful that it had completely obliterated Naruto's heaven and had dragged him down to hell (read: reality). In an attempt to get back to his heaven, Naruto had then prepared to battle the source of the demonic noise.

It had taken him some effort but Naruto had finally managed to take down the satanic–entity that had been producing the hellish noise, all in an attempt to drag Naruto away from his precious heaven and back into the hellish reality.

With a sense of immense satisfaction, Naruto was thoroughly enjoying the victory he had finally attained over the incarnation of pure evil that was known to the world as… the Alarm Clock!

– By freezing it to ice along with everything else within the room, but that didn't really matter.

Letting his head rest on the frozen pillow and enjoying the cold feeling at the back of his head, Naruto gave a happy sigh with a smile playing on his lips. "Nice and peaceful…" Yes. This was finally feeling like home – Nice and freezing cold. "Don't you think so too, Ku –" Naruto abruptly stopped and blinked. "–rama?"

…

…

"K–K–K–Ku–**KURAMAAAAAA!**"

* * *

This was the scene that one Tsukune Aono came upon when he burst into the room.

Earlier, after he had woken up from his own sleep, he had collected the necessary toiletries and had proceeded to make his way to the bathrooms of the dorms when he had passed by Naruto's room – which happened to be next to his own – and had heard him yell Kurama's name to the heavens. Getting worried that something might have happened, he had halted his advance to the bathroom and had proceeded to Naruto's room to check if everything was alright.

"Naruto! Is something wrong?!" Tsukune called out as he burst through the door to his blonde friend's dorm room before immediately upon entering his arm flew to wrap around himself. "_Brrr~ _Cold!" He said as he was hit by the freezing cold air and looked up to see the whole room frozen to ice with Naruto standing at the center of the room, his back facing Tsukune and his shoulder shaking as he sobbed hysterically. "What's going on here?"

Head turning to Tsukune slowly and shakily, Naruto looked at him with fat tears rolling down his face. "T–Tsukune…"

Getting worried as to what could have happened for Naruto to cry _this _hard, Tsukune took a step further inside and asked with a worried frown, "Is everything alright, Naruto?"

"K–Kurama…"

"What's wrong with Kurama?" He asked in concern for the exceed partner of Naruto.

"K–Kurama is – _Hic_" Naruto started to say as he hiccupped before slowly turning to Tsukune. "Kurama is dead, Tsukune!" Naruto started to bawl as he cried this out.

Despite the situation or Naruto's condition, Tsukune couldn't help the sweat–drop that came over the back of his head when he saw the frozen form of Kurama cradled in Naruto's arms. Yep, he could already guess what had happened.

Most likely, Naruto had been jerked away – by his alarm clock no doubt – which had startled him enough to instinctively freeze everything inside his room and that had included Kurama. Naruto had then with a doubt panicked to the point of not even assessing the situation and jumping to the worst conclusion.

Thus leading to his current predicament.

"Um…" Tsukune started to say a bit unsurely. "Have you tried undoing your ice?" He asked the most sensible thing in this situation that came to him.

Naruto stopped sobbing when he heard Tsukune utter those words as he blinked his tear-filled eyes owlishly. "Undo the ice…?"

"You can do it right?" Tsukune began, taking notice of Naruto showing signs of calming down and walked closer till he was standing right in front of Naruto. "Undo the ice, I mean."

Naruto's expression went blank. "Tsukune," He began in a similarly blank tone before reaching one arm over to Tsukune. "You're a genius!" He exclaimed, crushing Tsukune in a one armed hug.

"My bones!" Tsukune cried out, his bones making a cracking noise as Naruto nearly broke every single one in his body with that ridiculous strength of his.

Letting go of Tsukune without a care, Naruto looked at Kurama before raising his free hand and snapping his fingers. A pulse rippled through the air and the ice covering everything evaporated like it was never there to begin with.

Blinking a few times as he came to, Kurama was confused as to what was going on. How did he end up in Naruto's arms all of a sudden? The last thing he remembered was… His eyes widened as recollection finally came upon him before his face settled into a blank expression as he stared at Naruto unreadably.

"Kurama!" Naruto said, once more crying – this time tears of joy though – as he lifted Kurama up to his eye–level.

"Naruto…" Kurama replied in a blank tone. Slowly lifting one arm, Kurama then without any warning slashed Naruto right in the face with his incredibly sharp claws that he usually kept hidden.

Yelping in pain, Naruto let go of Kurama and clutched his face.

Kurama took to the air the moment he was free from Naruto's hold and looked down at him with a completely pissed off look on his face. He couldn't believe the idiot had the nerve to actually freeze him to the bone when he had gone to wake him up. Just thinking about it pissed him off so much that he once more wondered why he was even looking after the brat in the first place! Oh that's right, because an idiot he may be, he was still the son of the Fourth Great King – who had tasked Kurama with looking after his son.

Kurama grit his teeth. If it wasn't for Minato personally asking him to take care of Naruto, he was sure he would have ditched the brat within the first few hours of having him under his care.

However, no matter how much he may deny it, Kurama had grown a little too fond of Naruto and won't ever be ditching him anyway.

Meanwhile, "Kurama!" Naruto cried out as he let go of his face and turned to the floating exceed. "You're alive!" He once more started to bawl while rubbing his eyes furiously with his forearm. "I'm so happy! You're actually alive! I thought you were dead! But I don't want you to die! I love you too much to have you die! And if you die then I'll be all alone! And –"

As he continued to listen to Naruto rant on and on about things like how happy he was and how he didn't want Kurama to die or how much he loved Kurama and the like, Kurama was turning redder and redder under his fur until he exploded. "Fuck you! Don't throw such sentimental crap at me!" He yelled out while flashing Naruto the bird – how he did it with that paw of his was anybody's guess.

"But I am just so happy –"

"Yeah well screw you! I'm still pissed here!"

As the two then proceeded to enter an (rather one-sided) argument, neither of them payed any attention to Tsukune who, with a straight face walked out of the dorm room. He already knew it was going to last a while so instead of watching the two banter back and forth, it was better if he just went on with his morning duties and got ready for the day at school.

* * *

"Where are they?" Omote asked to herself with a worried frown when she noted Naruto, Tsukune and Kurama were running unusually late.

Currently, she along with her sister, Ura, were standing by the gates of the Youkai Academy boy's dorms as they waited for Naruto, Kurama and Tsukune to show up so that they can walk to the class together.

"I still say we should just get going for the classes and leave them be." Ura commented as she stood beside her sister, looking uninterested as usual.

"That's not right, Ura-chan! They are our friends so we have to wait for them. Besides, there is still time." Omote said in a reprimanding tone as she planted her hands on her hips.

"Hmph!" Ura crossed her arms under her chest and turned away. She wouldn't go so far as to call them friends. Although she will admit that they did come close.

With a small sigh, Ura closed her eyes and the sisters then fell silent as they wait for the two boys and the exceed to show up.

They didn't have to wait for long before they heard Naruto's voice.

"Come on, Kurama! I said, I was sorry!"

"Hmph!"

Opening her eyes to look at them, Ura couldn't help but raise a thin, silver eyebrow at the sight before her. For there, walking towards them was Naruto with Tsukune walking beside him. Though what had her raising an eyebrow was Kurama who, instead of resting on Naruto's shoulder like he usually did, was flying above them. She exchanged curious glances with Omote, wondering what was up.

Once the three made it over to the two, Ura's curiosity turned to confusion when Kurama, without saying a word, came and rested on her shoulder before closing his eyes. While she would have thought nothing of it as over the course of the past week, Kurama would often rest on her shoulder but that only happened when Naruto was having a scuffle or busy doing who knows what.

"Kurama~" Naruto whined.

Opening an eye to level Naruto with a bored gaze, Kurama said bluntly, "Take that apology and shove it up your ass." With that he closed his eye again and went to sleep.

This time both of her eyebrows rose. While Kurama's... rather crude language wasn't really a surprise, she could tell something was up with him. Turning her attention over to Naruto, Ura's eyes narrowed accusingly. "What did you do Namikaze!?"

"What!?" Naruto gave Ura a bewildered look. "You don't even know what happened! How do you figure I am the one at fault?"

Ura merely looked at Naruto indifferently. "Between you and Kurama, I don't even need to know what happened to guess who was at fault." She replied in a matter of factly tone.

"Wha –" Naruto gave Ura an almost hurt look. The way she just said it, made him some sort of troublemaker that was always at fault!

"I have to agree. Sorry Naruto." Omote said, deciding to put in her two cents too. This caused Naruto to turn and give her the same look he was giving Ura. "But it's just unlikely that Kurama will ever be the cause of the problem or a troublemaker in general."

"Well I – That's –" Naruto stammered as he tried to defend himself but failed to come up with anything before he turned to the last member of their group in hope of saving his dignity – or whatever was left of it since this morning. "Tsukune! Defend me here!"

"Well..." Tsukune scratched the back of his head. The fact that he agreed with the twin vampires aside, he already knew what had happened so how did Naruto expect _him_ to defend him. "You _are _the one to blame here so..." Sweat–dropping, Tsukune trailed off as he watched as Naruto's head drop before a dark, depressing aura surrounded him. His sweat-drop only grew as he watched Ura then start to tauntingly poke fun at Naruto – apparently, she wasn't going to waste this opportunity. And was that a smug look on the supposedly sleeping Kurama's face?

"So how are you holding up?"

Tsukune blinked at the sudden voice and turned to see Omote smiling at him.

"I imagine it must be lonely for you. Being the only human here..." Omote trailed off as she gave Tsukune a slightly sad smile. She knew what it was like to be stuck within a place where you were different than the rest. However, she has always had her sister right beside her all along while Tsukune was all alone in a place filled with monsters.

"I was nervous at first, worrying how I was going to survive. But you know what," Tsukune smiled at Omote before looking at the depressed Naruto who by this point had crouched down while muttering incoherently apologies as Ura still poked fun at him – this time joined by Kurama. "It's surprisingly not as bad as I had at first thought."

"That's good." Omote gave a small sigh of relief. "But I want you to know that I'll be there for you. If you need anything, just ask, ok?" She trailed off, giving Tsukune a smile as she slowly started to lean forward.

"Omote-san..." Tsukune said lowly as he too started to lean forward. Just when it looked like she was going to kiss him, Omote shifted her head and bit into his neck. "Eh?"

Pulling back after having her fill, Omote cupped her right check with her hand as a happy blush colored them along with a happy smile playing on her lips. "Your blood really is the yummiest, Tsukune! I think I am going to get addicted to you!"

Blinking as realization came to him, he started to freak out. "You sucked my blood again!" He cried out while clutching his neck as he ran around in circles.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, but your aroma is just so good that I couldn't help myself!" Omote explained with an embarrassed blush.

"But I'm not your food!" Tsukune exclaimed as he ran away.

"Um... I'm sorry." Omote said, sounding more unsure than sorry. Looking at Tsukune's disappearing form though, she started to get worried. Maybe, she shouldn't have been so rash and asked if it was ok for her to suck his blood. What if... he started to think badly of her and didn't want to be her friend anymore? Worried but determined to apologize, she took off after him.

Meanwhile.

"Well..." A now recovered Naruto trailed off after witnessing the scene that had distracted the other two from bullying him, allowing him the time to recover. "That was... something." He said unsurely as he scratched the back of his head.

Ura for her part, palmed her face. Given her sister's lack of tact, she really couldn't blame Tsukune for reacting the way he did.

Kurama just grunted and went back to sleep.

"Let's just go to class." Ura said with a sigh before she started to walk away.

With a shrug, Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets and followed after Ura and Kurama.

* * *

**(Sometime later: After Class)**

"Hm..." Naruto hummed to himself thoughtfully as he rocked back and forth in his chair with his legs planted on the desk.

Something was up. He could say that with certainty from what he had witnessed earlier right after the class had started.

Because earlier, a dazed Tsukune had walked in with a cute and busty blue haired girl latching onto him with a depressed Omote walking in shortly after the two, looking like she just got rejected by her crush. Throughout the entire class then, the two girls had been shooting lightning bolts at each other from their eyes, causing his, Ura's and Kurama's eyebrows to raise at the scene. And just a short while ago, when the class had ended, Omote and this girl had disappeared without a word with Tsukune leaving after them.

Yes, this really was...

"Ura-chan," With a slight push, Naruto fully leaned back towards Ura and Kurama resting on her desk.

Hearing Naruto's serious tone, Ura also turned serious as she met his serious gaze with one of her own. Knowing it had to be serious if Naruto had lost his causal air.

"I smell a scandal."

And just like that, her previous notion was crushed.

Ura's eyebrow twitched as she resisted the urge to palm her face. She should have guessed. "Whatever." Ura said, standing up from her seat with Kurama once more going and resting on her shoulder. "It involves Omote so let's just go and see what is going on."

"Alright!" Naruto agreed as he too got up from his seat and together with Ura left the classroom.

It wasn't long before they found themselves walking down the hallway on the second floor as Naruto led them towards the place where he could smell Omote's and the other girl's scents. When they reached the place, Naruto stopped Ura causing her to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Naruto pointed towards the same blue haired girl sitting on the railing of the stairs and looking down on Omoto who was leaning on the wall downstairs.

Naruto motioned for her to stay silent and observe for now.

"So apparently you are a vampire, Omote Akashiya-san ...or at least, that's what the rumors say." The blue haired girl said suddenly, startling a down Omote.

"You!" Omote exclaimed in surprise as she turned to the other girl. "You were the one with Tsukune earlier!"

The girl in question gave a smug smile in return before jumping from the railing and landing gracefully a few feet away from Omote.

This action caused the entire male body gathered in the hallway to erupt into a ruckus.

"Wow! What a beauty!"

"Did you say that!? Did you just see that!?"

"Who is she!? That girl is incredibly cute!"

"Look at her boobs! They are huge!"

"Who knew there was a girl likes this, besides the Akashiya twins!"

Ura's eyebrow twitched at the comments while Naruto seemed to be looking at the girl with such interest that Ura was left wondering what it was that he found so fascinating. She certainly didn't share his interest.

"Oh~" Naruto rubbed his chin, still looking at the girl with interest before a grin broke on his face. "White huh. Nice!" He stated, referring to the panty flash he just got.

A tick-mark appeared on the back of Ura's head as her eyebrow twitched at Naruto's comment. She then huffed and crossed her arms under her chest.

Kurama in the meantime, sighed.

Not minding the attention or the comments – in fact, she seemed to be enjoying it – the girl walked over to Omote and said, "I'm the succubus, Kurumu Kurono, and I have come to defeat you."

Omote just looked at the girl before, "Hey you shouldn't be revealing your monster identity to me! It's against the rule!" her statement however, went unheeded.

Naruto looked at the girl, Kurumu Kurono, in amusement. Did this girl really think so highly of herself that she didn't care about following the rules? While Naruto wasn't one to follow rules himself, his situation was different. He was simply _above_ the rule set by mere monsters. "You monsters really are adorable." He commented off-handedly, sounding greatly amused.

Ura looked at Naruto from the corner of her eye as they narrowed. There it was again. Naruto's condescending streak. Although, it didn't seem like he was even aware of it, and at times would look down on others without even realizing it – as she had come to learn over the past week. But more than that, what did he mean by, _"you monsters"_?

Was he implying that he wasn't a monster himself?

"I can't stand it anymore!"

She didn't get to ponder on it anymore however, as she was broken out of her thoughts by the rather loud exclamation. She turned her head to see the succubus pointing an accusing finger at Omote.

"You are the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan! You, and that sister of yours!"

A vein throbbed on Ura's forehead while her eyebrow twitched violently. That lowly succubus did not just call her and her sister eyesores! That was it. She was not going to just stand here and observe. With that, she started to make her way down stairs.

Naruto's lips twitched upwards as watched Ura walk away. Well, it was bound to happen. In fact he was a bit surprised that she had even stood beside him and observed for as long as she had.

"Pla-plan?" Omote inquired with uncertainty.

"Huhuhu… yes, my plan," Kurume started to say proudly, "to make every single member of the male student body to become my slave. The Yōkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!"

Ura came to an abrupt halt as the entire hallway fell silent following the proud statement. Ura stared at the girl blankly, and even Kurama had opened both of his eyes and was looking at the girl with deadpan look. Did they just hear that right?

"Wow!" Naruto looked at the girl in astonishment. He had always thought that he had heard the grandest of the master plans but this master plan… "This plan puts even _Apocalypse_ to shame."

Recovering, Ura rolled her eyes. Still, this plan though… she found herself speechless.

Kurumu on the other hand however, either unaware or uncaring of the incredulous looks she was getting, began to rant. "My plan was perfect! I should have had every guy at the academy a slave to my beauty form the start! However," She paused as her annoyance spiked. Getting into Omote's face, she exclaimed, "The guys at this academy have all been dreaming about you and your sister rather than me! I'm not letting you get away with this! I can never lose in a battle of feminine charm!"

"Well, you certainly have charm!" Naruto suddenly dropped on the ground beside Ura – the floor cracking from his landing with the entire building trembling ever so slightly. "Not just anybody can take the top spot on the list of master plans I have heard!" He said with a grin causing all of them to turn their attention over to him.

Kurume turned to Naruto standing beside Ura, and smirked. Walking over to him, she invaded his personal space without any warning before looking him right in the eyes.

Naruto's eye-lids dropped a small faction as his face went blank.

Feeling confident, Kurumu regarded the two vampires with a superior look. "So you see, I've decided that I am going to show you that I am better than you ...by stealing Naruto and Tsukune from you two!" She exclaimed, pressing her chest against Naruto's while making sure to give Ura a taunting look, whose annoyance was spiking as Kurama whispered something into her ear.

"Wait! Tsukune doesn't have anything to do with this!" Omote exclaimed in urgency. She didn't want Tsukune to get caught in whatever this girl had planned.

Deciding to ignore Omote for now and dealing with her late, Kurumu started to lean closer towards Naruto, who simply just stood there, unmoving. Yes, now all that was left to do was to kiss Naruto and she would have completely defeated Ura. But just before she could kiss him, someone grabbed Naruto by the back of his collar and yanked him backwards.

Ura really didn't understood her own annoyance at the moment. What did it matter to her if some girl threw her body all over Naruto's? She shouldn't care. But for some inexplicable reason she found herself caring. However, what was even more annoying to her was…

"Ura-chan~ it was just getting good! Did you really have to interrupt!?" Naruto pouted.

Yes. It's just as Kurama had told her. The idiot wasn't even affected by the succubus' charm, but was playing along anyway!

"What do you think you are doing?" She demanded while glaring at Naruto.

"What do you think?" Naruto shrugged. "If a girl is going to rub her boobs all over my chest and then move to kiss me, then I'm certainly not going to stop her."

Meanwhile, Kurume's eyes were wide in disbelief. _'My charm… hadn't worked?'_

Naruto then gave Ura a teasing smirk. "Could it be that you are jealous?" His eyes then trailed off towards her own generous bust, though not as generous as Kurumu's. "Well, you certainly aren't as grand as her."

Kurama face-palmed.

The brat just had to make that comment. But then again, not that he was surprised seeing as how the brat grew up with the self-proclaimed 'Super Pervert' Jiraiya as his master and godfather, and the guy that was always reading porn in public and in broad daylight as a big brother figure. And although, Kushina had beaten the two near to death for 'acting like perverts around her baby which could potentially corrupt him', it had been too late.

The damage had been done… the seeds of a pervert had taken root deep inside Naruto.

Now even though Naruto wasn't one to look down on other races, the blood that flowed through his veins was true. It did not have him fear or even consider other races as threats and so, he had made the comment without a second thought.

"Kurama," Ura started, her hair shadowing her eyes. "How good are you in a fight?" She wasn't stupid. Although barely, she could sense the other–worldly _monstrous_ energy that Kurama kept hidden well.

Kurama couldn't help but scoff. "Who do you think you are talking to? As if some brat can even 'fight' me!" Well, it was more like as if _any_ monster could even stand up to him, but she didn't need to know that.

"Good." Ura said to Kurama. "Then I am leaving Omote in your care." She then without another word started to drag Naruto away while ignoring him as he asked where they were going while letting her drag him away. She even ignored Tsukune calling out Omote's name as he arrived at the scene.

She needed to blow off some steam …and show this idiot that she was better than that pathetic succubus.

But more than that, there was something else she needed to see for herself.

* * *

"So," Naruto started as he looked around him to note that they were back at the place where he had beaten what's his face a week ago. He looked back at Ura as the two faced each other and continued, "Why did you drag me out here, Ura-chan?"

"Naruto." Ura regarded Naruto with a calm look, with her arms crossed under her chest. "Let's spar."

Naruto blinked before tilting his head a little as he looked at Ura curiously. "Spar?" Ura nodded. "Right now?" Ura once more nodded her head wordlessly. "Why?"

Ura smirked at Naruto here. "I've wanted to have a good spar in a while, but this academy is filled with nothing but weaklings, and you're the only one who can even give me a challenge."

Hearing her words, a dark look came over Naruto's face before spoke in a similarly dark tone, "Are you implying that you are my equal?" The temperature dropped to freezing levels following Naruto's words, as once more dark clouds began to obscure the sky.

"Actually," Ura started as her smirk slowly widened. Not looking fazed by the sudden drop in temperature. "I meant it more as _you_ might be _my_ equal."

The temperature dropped even further at those words before Naruto wordlessly started to make his way over to Ura, who watched him silently, not making a move to stop him even as he reached her. She was curious as to what he was going to do. However, she did not expect for him to reach up and take a hold of her Rosario before taking it off with a flick of his wrist.

An immense wave of powerful** Yōki **then washed over the area as Ura's seal was undone, unleashing her true vampiric power.

Ura blinked her slitted blood-red eyes in surprise as she suddenly found her power fully released. A smirk then overtook her surprise however. This worked perfectly. She turned her gaze and looked at Naruto, who had appeared back at the spot he previously stood, not looking fazed in least as he pocketed her Rosario.

She had been bluffing when she had said to him that he might be her equal. She may be prideful, but she wasn't stupid. She knew that in her sealed state, she wouldn't be able to beat Naruto. However, that will not be the case in her released state.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to come at me?"

Ura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Naruto to find him looking completely relaxed as he waited for her. Her eyes narrowed. "Or you could always come at me."

Naruto regarded her with another dark look. "Don't be so conceited. You think _I_ will make the first move against an insignificant monster? …And a lowlife vampire no less." Just then, following Naruto's exclamation, an immense wave of power ripple through the air, with the very earth itself cracking from the immense pressure – a wave of power that dwarfed Ura's own.

Ura grit her teeth as she was nearly forced to take back a step from the sudden force that Naruto's energy had generated. Under normal circumstances, nobody would get away with insulting her race, but seeing the soul freezing glare that she was getting from Naruto, it really didn't give her the luxury.

Making up her mind, she shot forward at Naruto with blinding speeds, and in the blink of an eye she reached him and aimed a kick directly at his head.

Blocking the kick with his forearm, and not fazed by the shockwave that followed, Naruto regarded Ura with a taunting look. "You are kidding right? With a kick this pitiful, you will never even be able to make me move at inch from this spot!"

Not minding his words – much, and using his arm as a support, she spun on her ankle and came at him with an ax–kick which Naruto caught within his hand before slamming her hard into the ground.

Ura gasped as pain erupted from her entire back from the impact, while the earth shattered into a crater from the force. Wasting no time, she jumped backwards to create some distance between them before bringing up a hand and griping her shoulder. She winced at the throbbing pain in her back.

"What's the matter? That couldn't have been it."

Ura looked up at Naruto to see him completely unfazed, and narrowed her eyes. Letting go of her shoulder she jumped into the air before swinging both of her legs vertically in succession. Two large arcs of compressed air that were embedded with her **Yōki **charged at Naruto.

"Hn!" Although he found it impressive that she could swing her legs fast enough to create large slashes of compressed air that sliced through the earth without even slowing down, it still wasn't enough. Just when the two arcs were a few feet away from him he raised his right hand and flicked his index and middle finger at the incoming attacks and instantly, they froze to ice before crumbling away.

'_He… froze them…' _Ura looked at Naruto in disbelief. _'I would have understood it if he had frozen the moisture within the air but…'_ She had made sure to overheat the arcs with her own **Yōki** to remove the moisture from the arcs of compressed air and yet… _'He not only froze the air itself but my __**Yōki**__ too!' _

"Let me guess."

Ura looked at Naruto to see him looking back at her with what she guessed to be an amused smile.

"You thought that freezing moisture was all I could do. Sorry but…" Ura couldn't help but think that he didn't sound sorry at all. "There is nothing I can't freeze! And that includes your **Yōki**!" _'And chakra too… mostly… possibly…'_ He added as an afterthought before he raised his hand towards Ura and swiped two fingers upwards.

Ura's eyes widened for a bit before she looked at the ground beneath her to see that in a circle around her, the ground itself was freezing. She immediately jumped away just as everything within the circle, the earth, and even the atmosphere within the range of the circle froze to ice before crumbling away. What was left behind was a huge hole where the earth previously had been.

Knowing that she didn't have the time to admire Naruto's display of power, she once more went at him. Instead of attacking him outright though, she planted her left hand firmly on the ground before spinning once and kicking to the side.

"Oh!" Naruto was caught slightly off–guard and couldn't defend himself when Ura's kick made contact with his ribs.

Naruto was sent flying away as the earth itself shattered from the force of the kick with a shockwave rippling through the air.

Ura then stood up, on guard as she waited for Naruto to come back. She knew that couldn't have done him in.

And that came to be true when she heard Naruto's voice, and sooner than she had thought.

"A nice kick." Naruto said as he came out from the dust cloud that had kicked up from Ura's mean kick, and grinned at her.

Ura narrowed her eyes as she studied him. His clothes were ruffled up slightly, and there seem to be bits of dirt on him here and there however other than that – sure she had already guessed that her kick wouldn't really do him in, but there wasn't even a single scratch on his person!

Naruto looked at her before in a _boom,_ he disappeared from his spot and reappeared right in front of her. "But even with an infinite number of those kicks, you will never be able to hurt me." Saying this he raised his hand up to her head before flicking her on the forehead.

Ura's eyes widened as she suddenly found herself sent flying backwards. '_What the hell!? He flicked me!'_ She couldn't believe she was sent flying backwards by a simple flick from him.

Gritting her teeth, she planted her feet firmly into the ground, and though she was still sent back a distance, she was able to stop herself from crashing into the hill right behind her.

Recovering, she looked at Naruto to see him completely relaxed as he looked back at her with that smirk still present, Ura slowly stood up straight and narrowed her eyes and a single thought crossed her mind.

This… was going to be a lot harder than she had expected.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Tsukune and Kurume.)**

'_I did it! I finally did it!'_ Kurumu cheered inside her mind as she sat on one of the beds in the academy infirmary. _'I made that annoying Omote cry!'_ She thought to herself while rivers of anime style happy tears flowed down her face.

Meanwhile, as Kurumu celebrated her 'victory' over Omote, Tsukune, who was sitting on a chair by the bed was sulking with his head hung low. _'I… I wonder why I said something like that to Omote-san…'_ He really didn't understood what had come over him to say something like that to Omote. However, he did know one thing though, _'I'm going to have to apologize.'_

"Tsukune–kun."

Breaking out of his thoughts, Tsukune looked up only to find his face shoved into something soft. It took him a while to realize that Kurume had his face buried in her breasts. _'What!?'_ He began to freak out as he suddenly found it hard to breathe, and not to mention at suddenly finding his face buried in some girl's boobs. _'What is this?! First, I get into a fight with Omote–san and now this!?'_

"You're sad, aren't you, Tsukune–kun?" Kurumu started to speak, causing Tsukune to stop flailing his arms around. "But don't worry, Kurume will make you feel all better." She said, letting go of Tsukune and looking him deep into the eyes.

"Kurumu–san…" Tsukune said as he too stared into Kurumu's eyes. _'There it is again!'_ He then thought as he suddenly found himself losing control of his body. _'Whenever I stare at Kurumu–san, I start spacing out and don't know what I am even doing! I… I have to do something!'_ He thought and tried to resist.

"Relax… Just let me take care of you…" Kurume said as she slowly leaned towards Tsukune with a light blush dusting her cheeks. _'This is it! Now all I have to do is kiss Tsukune and the charm spell will be complete! …Even my own heart is racing…'_ Though it was expected she supposed. This _was_ the first time she was actually going to use this. She still didn't understood just why Naruto had been immune to her charm, but that wasn't the case with Tsukune. With this kiss, she will have completely defeated Omote!

'_W – Wait…' _Something wasn't right… _this _wasn't right!_ 'I can't do this!'_ Tsukune thought as he started to try and resist harder as Kurumu's lips drew closer to his. As his desperation continued to grow, the image of Omote flashed though his mind and he was able to muster up the strength to grab a hold of Kurumu's shoulders before pulling her away and into his embrace.

"What…?" Kurumu muttered to herself, before her eyes widened in shock at suddenly founding herself hugged by Tsukune. It can't be…?

"I'm sorry! But I can't…" Tsukune said. "There is someone I just don't want to betray."

Kurumu's eyes widened further in disbelief before she lowered her head, her hair shadowing her eyes. "Why…" She muttered. She just couldn't believe this was happening. Even though she made it so that he couldn't possibly resist, and yet he not only he resists, but hugs her after avoiding a kiss! "Why do you hate me so much!?" She exclaimed, pushing Tsukune away. She just couldn't believe this was happening!

And all because of that damned Omote Akashiya!

"And I did all that I could for you! Even though some of the things I did were embarrassing, and even after all that you still reject me! Is _she_ so much better than me!?" She has never felt so humiliated before. Up until now, she had never lost to anyone, yet less than even a day and she has not lost once but twice! If only those Akashiya twins hadn't shown up…

Her anger spiked to uncontrollable levels at this point. She just didn't care anymore. And with that final thought, she started to transform. Large purple bat like wings burst out from her back, along with a long purple tail, and her ears turning pointed at the ends.

"Uwaaa! Kurumu–san!?" Tsukune exclaimed in panic, freaking out at the sight of Kurumu in her monster form.

"Now I'm pissed!" Kurumu screamed in outrage, completely ignoring Tsukune. "I'm going to destroy anyone that has anything to do with those two!" She charged at Tsukune at this, causing him to freak out even more.

However, before Kurumu could get Tsukune, the door to the infirmary burst open and Omote along with Kurama flying above her rushed in.

"Stop it!" Omote called out at seeing Kurumu about to attack Tsukune.

"Wha!"

"Omote–san!"

"Get…" Omote began to say in a low tone before she suddenly rushed forward. "Get away from Tsukune!" Crying out, she pushed Kurumu with all her strength, sending her crashing into the window and outside, surprising all of them in the process. Omote then went over to the broken window to see that Kurumu had been flung pretty far away before turning to Tsukune and stating in urgency, "Hurry up and run while there is still time, Tsukune! Hurry before she returns!"

"Wait a minute, Omote–san!" Tsukune started to say frantically. "I have no clue what's going!?"

Omote looked at Tsukune in remorse. "I'm sorry Tsukune… You got dragged into this because of me. That girl, she is a succubus, and for some reason wants revenge on me and Ura–chan and targeted you to get it." And worst of all, had Kurama not told her everything after she had run away from the scene, then Tsukune would have been turned into nothing but a slave to the succubus.

Meanwhile, hearing her words, Tsukune looked aghast. "I was just about to betray Omote–san…"

"Hmph! To be thrown so far away… I suppose it is to be expected of a vampire's strength."

Both Tsukune and Omote had their eyes widened and turned to see Kurumu flying right by the window.

"It doesn't matter though! I'm going to kill the two of you anyway!" Just as she said this, her tail shot forward and wrapped itself around Omote's neck. "Now why don't we go outside and I can kill you two together!"

"Omote–san!" Tsukune cried out as he rushed forward to reach Omote as she was getting dragged outside by Kurumu, and right before the both of them ended up dragged outside, Tsukune's hand accidently caught a hold of Omote's Rosario.

Meanwhile, just as Kurama prepared to go and save the two and put an end to all this nonsense, was when he got interrupted by sudden wave of immensely powerful** Yōki **that washed over them all.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, back with Naruto and Ura.)**

This wasn't right… Ura couldn't help but think as she panted while on her knees. Looking up at Naruto after a while, she gritted her teeth.

He was just too strong!

Actually, thinking back on it, that wasn't all. While his strength and power truly were to be reckoned with, she had come to learn that they were about equal in terms of skill and fighting prowess – if Naruto wasn't slightly better than her. She was also certain that throughout the entire fight she had gotten in more hits on Naruto, and yet, no matter how much she had attacked Naruto with every single one of her attacks landing…

She just hadn't been able to inflict any damage on him at all!

In fact, he wasn't even winded despite his ruffled up appearance – he hadn't even bothered to take her seriously at all.

However, what struck her as the oddest was his energy. She hadn't noticed it before but after being at the receiving end of his ice, she was certain. That was not **Yōki!**

Now normally, she would find something like this to be an impossibility as all monsters possessed **Yōki, **but she still clearly remembered Naruto's words from earlier, how he had said _"You monsters"_. However, if she was to go by that then it raised another question. If he wasn't a monster then just what in the world was he?

"Ura–chan!" Naruto suddenly started, breaking Ura from her thoughts, "Let's stop."

"What?"

"If we continue this little spar any longer, then I'm afraid I might just end up killing you and that's something that I just don't want." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. "Besides, I think I made it pretty clear that no matter how powerful you are, it just isn't possible for a monster to beat me."

Hearing his words, Ura was about to make a sarcastic remark but refrained from doing so. She then heaved a sigh. This fight really hadn't given her the answers she had been hoping for, if anything, Naruto just got even more mysterious.

"Come on! Let's get back to the others and see how they are holding up." Naruto said as he pocketed his hands and waited on Ura before adding as an after–thought, "Well, Kurama is with them so I wouldn't really worry."

Ura sighed once more before standing up. She supposed it was time she checked up on Omote. Although just as she started to walk towards Naruto, she stumbled.

"Ura–chan?" Naruto addressed, taking notice of her stumbling. "Are you alright?"

Ura didn't answer outright as she caught herself before answering, "Yes… I'm fine."

Naruto narrowed his eyes skeptically at her. She didn't look fine to him. She was paler than usual, and also seemed to be quite weary. That was strange. She shouldn't have been like this after just that spar. So then what – that was when it clicked. _'Anemia!' _

Those were definitely signs of anemia, and not to mention, Naruto had been wondering how Ura got to drink blood since he knew they didn't have blood packs in the academy, while Omote got her fill from Tsukune – as it turns out she hadn't, and probably because of her immense **Yōki** she was able to keep going but after that fight just now, where she had exhausted almost her entire **Yōki** the effects of not having drunk blood in a long while were catching up.

Naruto sighed. He was going to have to do something. In some ways, he understood what Ura was going through. Now granted, him not eating ice for a while had the effect of starvation on him, and not anemia like vampires but it was still close enough.

Watching Ura come closer to him, Naruto addressed, "You actually haven't had any blood since coming her, have you?" He said with a knowing glint in his icy blue eyes.

Ura stiffened for a bit before continuing to walk past him. "Yeah, so what of it?" She said stubbornly while turning her head away from Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes. As prideful and stubborn as always. Choosing not to rely, instead he took a hold of her wrist before pulling her to him and locking her in place by placing an arm around her waist.

Ura's face went aflame as she suddenly found herself pressed firmly against Naruto's cold frame. "W – What are you doing!? Let go of me!" She cried out as she tried her hardest to get out of his hold but found out that in her current condition, she wasn't even able to make Naruto budge in the slightest.

"Just shut up, will you?" Naruto commented off–handedly as he brought up his other hand to his eye–level, before raising the index and middle fingers which got covered in sharp ice–crystals – turning them claw–like.

Positioning his head to expose his shoulder, Naruto dug the two fingers into the place where his neck met his shoulder to draw out blood. He already knew that asking Ura to suck his blood would prove troublesome as she was far too prideful for her own good, so instead he was just going to expose her to his blood and let the scent work its magic.

And true to that, the moment the intoxicating scent of Naruto's blood hit Ura's senses, she found herself hypnotized, and whatever meager defenses she might have been putting up instantly crumbled away. Absentmindedly, she then slowly and shakily placed her arms on his shoulders before moving her head over to the small wound and giving an experimental lick.

Her eyes widened as flavor like no other she has ever tasted overloaded her taste buds. Not even aware of her actions at this point, she latched onto the wound and started to suck the blood with newfound vigor.

She didn't care about anything else other than feasting on the heavenly blood offered to her.

Naruto's blood truly was unlike any other blood she has ever tasted. It was cold – cold like ice, and yet despite its freezing temperature, it spread a cool, soothing feeling throughout her whole being – like the calming feeling of the cool, gentle night breeze.

So lost in the feeling, she unconsciously snaked an arm around his shoulder and the other going and taking a fist full of his hair as she pressed her body further against his and moaned – causing Naruto's pale complexion to turn bright red.

Not knowing what to say nor wanting to interrupt her, an embarrassed Naruto just stood there and let her have her fill.

It took a while more before Ura finally seemed to have had her fill when her hold of Naruto loosened before she slowly let go of Naruto and a took a step back – still very dazed.

"Um…" Naruto fidgeted slightly in embarrassment as he didn't know what to say as he had not expected for things to turn out like they had. "U – Ura–chan…"

Ura blinked a few times as she seemed to get over her dazed state and stared at Naruto for a long moment before her eyes widened as realization downed on her and she instantly went beet red in the face. Had she seriously just…

Neither knowing what to say to the other, the two just stood there avoiding eye–contact as they contemplated on what to say, or even where to start.

However, fortunately for the two of them, they were saved form saying anything by a sudden rise in power.

The embarrassed atmosphere between the two shattered as their heads snapped towards the direction. Being the adapt sensors they were, they could easily sense the powerful **Yōki** in the distance.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Looking over at Ura, he found her also looking towards the direction of the monster energy. "Ura–chan, this **Yōki**…" Naruto trailed off, silently asking if this **Yōki** belonged to who he thought it did.

Ura was silent for a bit before her eyes widened as she muttered – confirming Naruto's suspicion. "Omote!"

* * *

**(Back with Omote and the others.)**

Tsukune and Kurumu watched the blinding pink light surrounding Omote in shocked silence. The level of power currently being released was unlike anything they had ever witnessed before. Meanwhile, Kurama looked on with a bored look.

"Hmph." He had much greater _Chakra_ in his pinky than this. Ah! Kurama then blinked as a sudden thought hit him – his pinky was even bigger than Omote though…

"Omote–san…" Tsukune muttered as he watched the pillar of light start to slowly die down to as Omote's silhouette started to become visible. So this was Omote–san's true power. And that… was the real Omote–san. He thought as his eyes widened at the sight of Omote after the light completely died down.

Her appearance hadn't changed much save for her hair – which had now taken on a two–toned complexion of silver and pink with the underside of the curtain of hair silver and the outer–side the same shade of pink as before – and her eyes – which were now a blood red with slits for pupils.

On the other hand, Kurumu snapped out of her shock and looked down on Omote from the air. "Hmph! I will admit that is some impressive **Yōki** you have, but it changes nothing! You are still going to die!" She stated, uncaring of the monstrous energy and diving straight at Omote without further consideration.

Omote for her part didn't say anything and just stood there – waiting for Kurumu. She had been trained by her family along with Ura since they were little, and compared to them, Kurumu was far too slow.

The moment Kurumu reached Omote and slashed at her with her sharp finger–nails, Omote dodged easily before catching a hold of Kurumu's wrist, who was too caught by surprise to do anything and got thrown by Omote and was sent crashing into a number of trees, breaking them all in the process.

Wincing form the pain, Kurumu slowly got up before once more taking to the air and glaring down at Omote heatedly. "Don't mess with me…" She gritted out. "There is no way I can lose here! Too much is at stake here for me to lose!"

Hearing her sudden words the other three looked at her a bit weirdly.

Kurumu couldn't help the twitching of her eyebrow at the looks she was receiving, before she started to speak again, "Us succubus seek a 'destined encounter' among the men we tempt in order to find our destined one, and all for the sake of keeping our small race from dying out!" She then once more turned her attention to Omote and glared. "You and you sister are getting in the way of that, and I can't let you get away with it!" Saying this, she once more prepared to attack Omote.

However, before Kurumu could even move, Omote suddenly jumped into the air – appearing right behind Kurume. "And for that you went after Tsukune?"

Kurumu turned towards Omote with wide eyes, but before she could do anything, Omote kicked her devastatingly, sending her crashing into the ground with a crater forming from the impact.

Kurumu gasped from the excruciating pain that shot through her whole body with her eyes widening in shock.

Omote then also landed on the ground a few feet away from Kurumu and looked down at her. "I don't like to hurt people, and it's not like I can't sympathize with your position. But… Tsukune and Naruto are the first real friends my sister and I have ever made, and no matter what you say I am not using Tsukune for just his blood! He is my precious friend. I'm sorry but… I can't forgive you for not only tricking Tsukune, but also trying to hurt him just because things weren't going your way!" Saying this she took a step towards Kurumu, while unconsciously focusing the full force of her **Yōki** on the downed succubus.

Kurumu – who was already finding it hard to move from the pain – found herself frozen in fear as the monstrous energy weighed down on her, and could do nothing but whimper.

However, before Omote could reach her, Tsukune suddenly came and stood in her path. "That's enough, Omote–san." He stated while giving Omote a stern look. While he understood why she was so angry, he couldn't let her continue this any further.

Both Omote and Kurumu looked at Tsukune with their eyes widening before Omote asked, "What are you dong Tsukune!? That girl not only tricked you against us but also tried to kill you!"

"That doesn't matter now." Tsukune replied simply, as he did believe that that was behind them now. "And besides, I don't believe that Kurumu–san was doing this out of bad intentions." He said before smiling as he added, "I just can't see Kurumu–san as a bad person at heart, just like how Omote–san right now seems scary but isn't a bad person!"

"Tsukune…"

Kurumu in the meantime, was looking at Tsukune with wide eyes filled with something akin to fascination and disbelief.

"Omote!"

Hearing the sudden voice followed by rapid footsteps, all of them turned their heads to see Ura and Naruto arriving at the scene, and coming to a stop near them.

Both Naruto and Ura couldn't help but raise curious eyebrows at the sight of the succubus from earlier, Kurumu, sitting in a crater, with Tsukune standing in front of her with Omote's Rosario in his hand, and Omote facing the two.

"What is going on here?" Ura asked – or rather demanded to know.

"Nothing Ura–chan." Omote said simply as she went and took her Rosario from Tsukune's hand. "We were done here anyway." She said before putting her Rosario back on, and slowly falling asleep on the spot with Tsukune catching her.

"Ah! Omote–san!"

Naruto's curious eyebrow rose even further along with Ura's. "Kurama?" Naruto inquired, turning to Kurama who was floating above them.

Kurama merely shrugged before going and lying on Ura's shoulder and going to sleep.

Naruto and Ura then turned to each other as the same silent question was exchanged between them.

What were they missing?

* * *

**(The next day.)**

"So," Ura began as she walked beside Naruto with Kurama sleeping on his shoulder a few feet behind Omote and Tsukune who were talking to each other. "You two made up?" She asked, referring to the fight he had with Kurama yesterday.

Naruto turned to her and grinned. "Yep!" He replied as he rubbed his face against Kurama's head lightly. "No matter what happens, Kurama can never stay mad at me for more than a day!"

Ura couldn't help but roll her eyes at his response while Kurama scoffed before smacking Naruto at the back of the head with his tail.

"Ow!" Naruto looked at Kurama a bit weirdly for that as he rubbed the spot he was hit. He had forgotten how much Kurama's tail strikes hurt. Deciding to leave it be, he casted a look at Ura before addressing something that was on his mind. "By the way Ura–chan, about yesterday…"

"Um?" Ura turned to Naruto wondering what he wanted to talk about, but the moment she took notice of the fact that he wasn't looking at her with a light blush dusting his cheeks, she immediately knew what he wanted to talk about. She then once more looked forward with a light blush of her own. "What is it?"

"Well, I just wanted to say that…" Naruto trailed off as he scratched his cheek with his finger. "If you want, you can suck my blood anytime you want."

Ura's head snapped at Naruto. She had not expected him to say that. She was silent for a moment before speaking, "Is – is that alright?" she asked uncertainly.

Naruto then turned to look at her with a grin appearing on his face. "Yep! I heal fast so it's no problem if you suck my blood anytime you want. Plus, I understand what it must be like for you to not drink blood, so it's perfectly fine!"

Ura couldn't help her own smile at this. "Thanks, Naruto."

Naruto's grin widened, but before he could say anything, a sudden voice interrupted their happy moment.

"Good morning, Tsukune–kun!"

Both Naruto and Ura turned their attention to the front to see the succubus from yesterday cheerfully making her way over to Tsukune and Omote with a small tray of cookies in hand.

"Ah! Kurumu–chan!" Omote exclaimed in shock.

While Tsukune fell to the ground in shock. "What now!?"

Kurumu, uncaring about their reaction, simply brought the tray in her hands forward, before happily saying, "I backed some cookies, Tsukune–kun! Won't you eat them with me!?"

"Huh? Why me?" Tsukune asked, confused.

Kurumu blushed here as she brought one hand to cup her cheek before speaking, "Oh, remember when I said that I was searching for my life's one and only destined one?" She then turned to Tsukune and added happily, "I've decided that it's you, Tsukune–kun!"

Tsukune was so shocked that he could do nothing but dumbly point a finger at himself.

Kurume then blushed harder as she turned away from Tsukune with a hand still cupping her cheek before saying bashfully, "Oh Tsukune, you risked your life to protect me yesterday and now I'm totally in love with you!" she then turned to an equally dumbfounded Omote and glared. "I'm not going to lose to you!"

His trouble senses going off at this point, Tsukune did the only thing that seemed the most logical. He ran away – with the two girls hot on his tail.

"Tsukune! Where are you going?! Please just hurry up and marry me!"

"What are you saying Kurumu–chan! Tsukune, do something about this!"

Meanwhile, Naruto and Ura just stood there with deadpan looks on their faces at witnessing what had just transpired – Kurama just slept away. Turning to each other, they once more exchanged the same silent question,

Seriously, just what was it that they were missing!?

* * *

**(Unknown Location.)**

Inside an enormous, dimly lit cave, the figure of a single man with spiky, jet black hair and dressed in a black robe with red clouds decorating it, could be made out sitting leisurely on a throne made of stone.

The man just continued to sit silently with his head hung low for a long while before his lips suddenly formed a smile and he spoke, "You're back… Zetsu."

Just as he said those words, from the shadows on the floor of the cave, another figure rose. He too was dressed in the same black robes with the red clouds with the addition of a fairly large straw hat that concealed his face.

Fully raising from the shadows, the second man, Zetsu, went and knelt down on one knee before addressing the man on the throne, "Yes, I have returned, Godaime–sama."

"So," The man, addressed as 'Godaime–sama' started, "Did you find him?"

"I did."

The smile that he previously wore turned into a smirk at the answer. "And?"

"It turns out, he is hiding in Yōkai Academy, a school solely for monsters that is concealed away from the world."

"Is that so… and what about that snake?"

"I'm afraid I have yet to find him – he is as slippery as always, and knows how to hide from me."

"Hm… I see…"

There was silence for a moment before Zetsu spoke up again, "Should we send a team to drag _him_ back?"

"No, there is no need for that. Instead, why don't we turn his life at school a bit more… exciting."

"Godaime–sama?"

"He is within a school for monsters, isn't he? And they are an expandable bunch. Use them. You know what to do."

"…I understand."

"Good. You are free to leave then."

It was silent within the cave as Zetsu melted into the shadows and disappeared. After a long moment of silence, the man slowly raised his head to reveal two gleaming, sinister blood red orbs with slits for pupils, along with an equally sinister smirk. "Naruto… enjoy your life with your new friends while still can, but keep in mind…"

"History will always repeat itself!"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**AN: **__After two years of a lack of motivation, I really have lost my grip on this story, and as such this chapter didn't come out like I had wanted. But still, I will say that the development in the chapter was intentional as I had wanted to get some points across regarding the story plot. Here they are:_

1\. As mentioned in the summary, Naruto's race transcends humans and monster so as such he is not a monster, and no monster or human can take them down – every character from Naruto–verse makes up his race here in the story. They just aren't Shinobi here.

2\. Kurama is still a Biju, and his Exceed form is sort of his monster–disguise.

3\. The cameo appearance of the main antagonists since monster can't beat Naruto it was necessary that they have a hand to spice things up in the story – although they will not be making a complete appearance until later – and as you can probably guess, there will be no Fairy Tale here but rather the Akatsuki will be taking the place of the major villains.

_Alright now those were the major points I wanted to get across for now. _

_Any guesses as to who the guy with the black hair is? I will say that it is probably not who you guys think at first. _

_So what did you guys thought of the chapter? I am honestly not sure what to think as I really have lost my grip on the story but still hope I did a good enough of a job. Also I purposely kept Naruto and Ura's fight short to not reveal too much of Naruto's strength at this point. _

_Ah well, there really isn't much to say other than hoping I did a good job. Well, please be sure to leave a nice long review to let me know your thoughts, and be sure to check my fb page after a day to get the answers to your reviews._

_Well, see ya!_

_**\- El Emperador**_


End file.
